


A Taxi and a Bet

by LadyBinx



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Other, Public Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinx/pseuds/LadyBinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three friends enjoy the taxi ride slightly tipsy after the Warhorse Premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taxi and a Bet

“Hey!” Megan exclaimed as Tom smacked her on the ass as she climbed into the back of the black taxi.

“Ehehe, sorry darling couldn’t resist it in that dress!” Tom chuckled over her shoulder.

Megan’s tight knee length dress climbed higher as she sandwiched between her friends Tom and Ben. They had been celebrating at the after party for film War Horse and were all quite tipsy.

Tom, having swiped a bottle of champagne from a passing waiter as they left was now swigging from the bottle, passing it over Megan’s head to Ben as she leaned forward to take off her high heels. She lurched backwards in her seat as the car started moving and giggled at the small squeak that escaped her at the surprise movement.

“Darling, I think you are drunk.” Tom stated matter of factly.

“I’m not drunk, I’m trying to forget watching you two die!” Megan whined. “You could have warned me to wear waterproof makeup at least!”

The deep rumbles of their laughs only incited further pouting from Megan.

“Aw Kitten! How can I make it up to you?” Ben gently turned Megan to face him and kissed her on nose.

“Well, you could rub my feet…” she replied, lifting her bare feet into his lap before he could refuse and leant against Tom’s chest across the back seat, closing her eyes in bliss. Ben’s firm touch had her moaning in quiet pleasure. Taking the bottle of champagne from Tom she took a drink from it as she clutched the cold bottle possessively against her chest.

“Darling, those noises you’re making are giving me such bad ideas and there’s still twenty minutes until we get home.” Tom growled in her ear.

The heady mixture of Tom’s voice and breath on her bare shoulder combined with Ben’s fingertips gliding up one leg and pushing the hem of Megan’s dress further up her thigh was thrilling. She shivered in anticipation and held in her moan as her hardened nipples rubbed gently against the lining of her dress. Ben watched Megan arch her back in pleasure as his nails scratched back down her leg.

“So responsive tonight, I bet I could make you come before we get home.”

He was only half speaking to her as he brought her ankle to his mouth and bit it.

“Ehehe, £100 says you can’t.” Tom challenged Ben and his offhand remark. Although it didn’t happen often, there were times when the two men would challenge each other over their sexual prowess. Megan didn’t mind these bets as she was always the true winner in the end being teased and fucked every which way until she had to beg them to stop. She was currently trying to hide the grin from her face as she glanced from Tom to Ben and saw the competitive glint in their eyes.

“Challenge accepted.” Was all Ben replied with as he suddenly licked up the arch of Megan’s foot and sucked on her perfectly pedicured toe. She tried to jerk her foot away at the tickling sensation but found Ben had a strong grip on her and would not stop his sensual torture. As she squirmed in his grasp her other foot rubbed against his dick, feeling it twitch underneath his trousers. She ran her free foot along the hardening ridge and felt a thrill at his reaction to her attention. Dropping her foot from his hand he held Megan’s other foot still against him and growled at her;

“Kitten, if I lose…” he let the unfinished threat hang in the air as Megan bit her lip to stop from grinning. Tom enjoyed watching the two interact, teasing each other and vying for dominance. He had himself started to become aroused at the sounds Megan had been making, the giggling becoming a gasps then soft pleading moans. The continuous tensing and relaxing of the pleasure induced by Ben had her rubbing against Tom’s chest, pulling her dress lower down her small breasts each time. He looked down over her shoulder and could see the pink tops of her nipples starting to peek over the leather cups of her dress. She didn’t notice as he gently moved the thin straps off her shoulders. She had forgotten he was there as anything other something to writhe against and Tom did not like that. He thrust his hand into the front of her dress and pinched her peaked bud hard, physically reminding her who her master was. Her hand flew to his, silently begging him to keep it on her breast, to pinch her again, to roll the tight peak between his fingers and over his palm but he did not indulge her. He pushed her down backwards so that she was laying across his lap and she felt his hard cock against her back.

“No.” Was all Tom said as he glared at her through half hooded eyes.

“Ooh God… nothing… all night?” was all she heard from Ben as she felt cool air on her wet cunt; “Did you tell her not to wear anything?” He asked Tom in a strangled breath.

Tom shook his head but said nothing. Megan normally only went without underwear when instructed to. For a moment they stared down her exposed slit as it glistened in glow from the streetlights that passed over them, displaying her arousal in regular intervals.

“I… I didn’t want any lines to show up in pictures…” Megan replied in a small unsure voice.

Ben growled and pushed two long fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out to build up a rhythm as his thumb circled her clit. She could feel herself tensing around his fingers, whining as he removed his fingers. Ben sucked one of fingers clean before pushing back inside of her, coating them in her wetness once more. Before he could start thrusting into her again Tom reached out and took hold of his wrist, bringing it his mouth he closed his eyes and sucked Ben’s fingers clean. Ben moaned as he felt Tom’s tongue glide over his fingers and savour Megan’s taste. Tom locked eyes with Ben and pulled him into a kiss, Megan was transfixed, she stayed still and silent, holding her breath, not daring to disturb them. When they broke apart the sexual tension in the back of the car was palatable. Despite the small space Ben and Megan had almost forgotten they were in the back of a taxi, yet Tom hadn’t. Ben pulled Megan up into a sitting position and Tom leaned forward and spoke to the driver, grabbing the bottle of champagne;

“Mate get us home before she gets off and there’s a £30 tip in it for you.”

“Not going to happen, I’m going to make you squirm Kitten.” Ben pulled Megan into his lap, straddling him. Finally someone kissed her. As Ben’s tongue danced across hers, his fingers on the edge of her opening, waiting for Megan to lower herself onto them.

“Show me how you’re going to ride my dick and come all over it,” Ben commanded as nipped on her ear.

Megan could feel her body start to tense and it was becoming harder for her to think. She rocked her hips over Ben’s fingers faster as his other hand gripped her waist not letting her stop the pressure building between her legs. Tom fisted his hand in her hair, bringing her face within centimetres of his.

“Don’t you dare.” He commanded watching her lips as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm. He kept hold of her hair tightly, refusing to let her come any closer and kiss him.

“Come my beautiful Kitten” Ben smooth voice coaxed her. He knew her sweet spots and finally pushed her over the edge as he pinched her nipple. As she rode out the wave of pleasure Tom pulled her mouth to his and swallowed her moan. Denying Megan a gentle come down as she continued to shudder from aftershocks of bliss, Ben held up his hand so that she and Tom could see the evidence of his success in the bet.

“I win.” Turning to Tom, Ben smirked in the smuggest way possible. The look Megan received from Tom gave her the feeling that it was going to be a long night once they got back to Tom’s place.


End file.
